


Pillow talk -2

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini





	1. Chapter 1

迷迷糊糊的睡了不知道多长时间，阿斯普洛斯被落在后颈细碎的亲吻弄醒了，德弗特洛斯的手臂搭在他的腰间，脸埋在他的头发里，整个人像一只温顺的大型宠物一样贴在他的背后。  
只有一个地灯亮着的卧室里，对面床上的撒加和加隆兄弟俩睡的乱七八糟，撒加把被子全部卷在身上，裹的像一个春卷面朝墙壁睡的很香，外侧的加隆只穿着睡衣，揪着一个被角努力想要钻进被子里的样子。  
正是夜深人静，他的手在被子下面握住了弟弟轻轻扣在腰间的手。  
身后德弗特洛斯的呼吸一下子变的粗重了，隔着一层薄薄的睡衣那结实有力的身体的源源不断散发的热量让阿斯普洛斯的心头也冒出了星星点点的火苗。  
他转过身去在黑暗里和弟弟对视着，伸出手抚摸着弟弟的头发，低声的说：怎么不睡觉？不困吗？  
惬意的享受了一会兄长的爱抚，德弗特洛斯捉住哥哥的手指放在嘴里轻轻咬了一口，想到之前德弗特洛斯一口咬碎圣衣的光辉历史，阿斯普洛斯忍不住笑出声：你是想吃了我么？  
是的，正有此意。  
德弗特洛斯贴过去吻了吻哥哥的嘴唇，浅浅的一下，阿斯普洛斯没有放过他，他揽过弟弟的肩膀贴近自己，张开嘴迎接滑进来的带着薄荷牙膏气息的舌头。  
安静的房间里除了另外两个还在梦乡中的人的呼吸声就是他们俩吮吸彼此嘴唇的声音。两个人在黑暗中拥吻了很久，彼此心头的火苗愈燃愈烈，毫无意外的，德弗特洛斯上了手。  
虽然知道此时房间里还有另外两个人，但是抱着他们都睡着了应该不会醒来的侥幸心理，德弗特洛斯的手在被子下摸索了一下就探进哥哥的睡衣里，抚摸着光滑的后背皮肤，在腰部摩挲了一会就毫不犹豫的向下探去。  
最敏感的部位被那宽厚温暖的手触摸，在亲吻和抚摸中已经有点飘飘然的阿斯普洛斯瞬间如遭重击，他把呻吟声死死压在嗓子里，意识清醒，身体却不由自主的迎合着弟弟手部的动作仰面躺平，方便那只在睡衣下四处游荡的手在他身上散布更多的火苗。  
哥哥的纵容和在这种环境下偷偷亲热的刺激让德弗特洛斯感觉自己热的要燃烧起来，努力压抑了一下自己粗重的呼吸和想要扯开哥哥身上衣服的冲动，他小心翼翼的左手抄过枕头下面把哥哥搂向自己，右手在哥哥的双腿之间摸索着……他很熟悉了，手该去哪里，什么样的力度，怎样做会让哥哥闭上眼睛惬意的享受，怎样又会让他绷紧身体可怜兮兮的抓住自己的手臂小声的让他在快一些。  
不过一会，哪里就变的湿热起来，因为阿斯普洛斯还穿着睡衣睡裤，德弗特洛斯的手活动起来非常的受限制，他索性抽出手来在被子下面去扯掉哥哥的裤子，阿斯普洛斯惊了一下，对着他用口型无声的说;你疯啦？  
疯了就疯了吧，越是禁忌的时间空间，越是让人骨子里的野性肆意生长。  
而且，他明白哥哥心里是喜欢的，平日里俊美高傲让人难以接近的哥哥，到了床上总是格外沉溺于粗暴狂野的交合。  
哪怕他此时瞪大了眼睛用眼神无声的责怪着……如果停下来，他会悄悄的生气。  
德弗特洛斯一发狠，把睡裤全都拽了下来，向床角一塞，索性上半身全压了上去，阿斯普洛斯在黑暗中揪住德弗特洛斯衣服的领子把他拽过来，贴着他的耳边狠狠的说：做到这个地步你要是敢停，我就杀了你。  
德弗特洛斯左手撑起身体，膝盖挤进哥哥的两条腿之间，若有若无的摩擦着，他埋下头舔着哥哥耳后的皮肤，轻咬着柔软的耳垂，亲吻哥哥的眼睛和翕动的嘴唇，看似粗糙的他总是在一些细节上有着出奇的温柔。  
没有了衣服的阻碍，他的手活动起来方便多了，他的动作并不激烈，却非常有规律和节奏，沉默无声的动作着，阿斯普洛斯在他的动作下胸口起伏着，就算是咬紧嘴唇，也忍不住有几声闷哼从唇齿间溢出。  
德弗特洛斯索性把那些声音全都吞吃入腹，任凭哥哥的手现在正紧紧的抓住他那正活动着的手臂，力度大的几乎要勒紧肌肉。  
几乎要令人窒息的沉默的长吻和下身源源不断传来的快感让阿斯普洛斯感觉到自己正在崩溃的边缘，而房间里还有另外两个人的事实让这刺激感直接翻倍，越是不想让自己发出声音，那快乐的回声就在身体内回荡，让感觉愈加敏锐，他在迷迷糊糊中扒开了弟弟身上的衣服，滚烫的皮肤贴在一起摩擦着，一层层战栗潮水一样涌过来。  
他伸手到弟弟的两腿之间，哪里也已经是坚硬无比。  
哥哥……德弗特洛斯在他耳边小声的呼唤着，身体被哥哥的手握住的那一刻瞬间有一种麻痹了了一样的快感，切实的满足，那是哥哥对他的回应。  
弟弟火热的呼吸和深情的呼唤顺着耳道钻进阿斯普洛斯的脑海和身体里，迅速扩散到全身，引发连锁反应，小腹哪里几乎要融化了，他绷紧了身体和脚趾，咬紧牙关剧烈颤抖着在弟弟的手里射了出来，过了好一会，才浑身发软虚脱的瘫在床上，大口大口的喘着气，任凭德弗特洛斯在他的眼睛和额头上吻了又吻。  
阿斯普洛斯愉悦的长长呼出一口气，他从床头的纸巾盒里抽出几张纸巾塞进弟弟手里：擦干净，当心别弄在床单上……不然，明天早上起来就很尴尬了。  
德弗特洛斯迅速的擦干手上的液体，躺在了一边，他的腿擦过哥哥的身体，那依然坚硬着的性器的存在感简直不能更鲜明。  
阿斯普洛斯这才发现自己在不知不觉中已经被扒光了，而弟弟只是上半身赤裸着，依然还穿着裤子，一股不甘心的心情让他决定连本带利讨回来，于是他一翻身压在了弟弟身上，手按在德弗特洛斯的胸口，居高临下的看着明显又一次兴奋起来的弟弟。  
旁边床上的加隆翻了个身，终于成功的从哥哥那里抢过来半个被子，继续酣睡。  
很好，阿斯普洛斯心想，继续睡吧，最好不要醒过来。  
德弗特洛斯的手不安分的抚摸着哥哥的大腿，那里依然是潮湿的，阿斯普洛斯俯下身咬了一口德弗特洛斯的嘴唇，对他说：别出声。


	2. Pillow talk -3

德弗特洛斯颤抖了一下因为他的哥哥正坐在他的大腿上，借着昏暗的灯光能看到阿斯普洛斯凌乱的长发从肩头垂落，隐隐绰绰的优美的肩部线条和因为刚才的兴奋而依然激动起伏的胸口。  
他从刚才就一直硬着的欲望普通被浸泡在岩浆里，火热的要爆炸。  
如果现在是在双子宫或者是在任何一个只有他们俩相处的空间他一定会野兽一样压倒自己的兄长狠狠的侵入他占有他，做到他四肢乏力的瘫软在床上，听到他嘶哑的声音对自己小声的求饶。  
来自哥哥的哀求，总是能激起他更强烈的情欲，仿佛是一个信号，告诉他可以更放肆一些，更激烈一些。  
可是现在不行，德弗特洛斯克制着自己几乎如同风扇转动一样激烈的呼吸双手摸索着哥哥腿部光滑的皮肤，他抓住哥哥的手放在自己的性器上，浑身都在发抖，握紧它，揉搓它，让它释放，不然下一秒我不知道我会变成被情欲操控的恶鬼。  
阿斯普洛斯的右手动作起来，他俯下身去，封住弟弟的嘴唇。  
掠夺一样吮吸到对方舌头生疼的沉默的吻。  
他本来是坐在弟弟的大腿上，现在随着动作和姿势的调整下滑到弟弟的两腿之间。  
不知不觉间小腹部摩擦在一起，德弗特洛斯一把握住哥哥的手，哥哥那修长的手指导火索一样让欲望火药般即将炸裂。  
远远不够，饮鸩止渴。  
视觉和听觉，都在沉默中被苦苦压抑，触觉的渴求就格外强烈，德弗特洛斯最后一丝理智终于在不断的摩擦中崩裂，他身体一撑坐了起来，搂住哥哥的腰把他拉向自己。任凭断断续续流出的粘液把哥哥的小腹部那里涂的湿滑一片。  
两个人在昏暗的灯光中贪婪的注视着彼此，德弗特洛斯艰难的吞咽了一口唾液，手指沾着自己的体液去摸索那后穴的入口，阿斯普洛斯脸埋在弟弟的肩头，喘息着尽量放松自己的身体，润滑液在行李箱里，现在去拿实在不现实，而且这种环境下这种简单粗暴的做法会带来何等刺激的感受，只要稍微想一想，就让他兴奋到身体发冷。  
因为亢奋而紧绷的身体被打开的瞬间阿斯普洛斯咬着弟弟肩头的肌肉让自己不要发出声音，不是疼痛，而是生理心理在双重刺激状态下做出的最直接的反应，他深深的吸上一口气让自己适应因为新的体位带来的全新的感受。  
这个姿势……之前德弗特洛斯曾经想要试过但是被他用觉得太过容易任人摆布的理由而拒绝了，现在迷迷糊糊的被弟弟这样按在腿上嵌入身体，每一个棱棱角角划过肠道内壁的感受都无比鲜明，他觉得腰软下去了，腿也酸了。  
会不会太过分了啊……一个念头略过，模糊的飞速的，很快就被弟弟用力向上一顶的动作冲击的无影无踪。  
他短促的啊了一声之后，立刻死死咬住自己的嘴唇，把脸埋在弟弟的头发里，德弗特洛斯搂过哥哥的腰，一边把他按在自己腿上慢慢的在里面研磨，一边温柔的舔着哥哥的耳垂，脖子，肩部肌肉的曲线，他身体里的情欲快要爆炸掉，动作却放慢了下来，慢慢的调整着角度和力度，把每一次抽动带来的快感变慢拉长，一点一点的升温，没过一会儿阿斯普洛斯就耐不住这甜美的折磨抬起头搬过弟弟的脸狂乱的吻他。  
德弗特洛斯乖乖的上钩了，他从来都无法抗拒来自哥哥的吻，明明刚才还在心里打算着不要弄出太大的声响慢点做一样会很享受，可是哥哥的舌头主动探入口腔的瞬间他的手臂瞬间收紧了，勒的阿斯普洛斯几乎要喘不上气来，被夹在两个人小腹之间的性器因为突然受到压迫让他颤抖了一下，骤然紧缩的内壁更如同火上浇油般冲晕了德弗特洛斯的大脑。  
哥哥的气息让他心醉神迷，他曲起双腿让坐在他大腿上的阿斯普洛斯因为身体的重量和角度的变化被进入的更深，搂住怀里哥哥变的滚烫的身体沉默而猛烈的颠动起来。  
阿斯普洛斯的手越过弟弟的肩膀用力抓住裹着柔软皮质的床头，现在他的姿势完全处于任人宰割的状态，身体内部那最敏感的地方在这种姿势下毫无保留的承受着来自弟弟的冲击，又酸又麻，润滑不够带来的隐隐约约的疼痛里泛起了神秘的潮水一样的快感，一波一波拍打着神经末梢，让他有一种要失控要崩溃的预感，他扭动着想要逃，想让这快感减弱一点让头脑冷静一下在好好享受，然而德弗特洛斯把他搂的死死的，紧抓着他结实挺翘的臀部，丝毫不顾及身下床垫已经在这剧烈的 运动下咯吱作响的声音和哥哥嘴里急促的闷哼声。  
他时断时续的舔着哥哥的耳垂，在他耳边小声的说着谁也听不清楚的话。  
这样似乎有点不好……阿斯普洛斯隐隐约约，含含糊糊的对自己说，但是那里不好，他已经想不明白了。  
整个房间里的空气都如同被加热沸腾的牛奶咖啡一样，变的浓厚丝滑。  
一对海蓝色的眼睛眨了又眨，注视这眼前这活色生香的一幕。  
看到那对兄弟大概已经不会在注意到周遭的动静，加隆深深的呼出一口气，在被子里动了动身体，他的两腿之间的那个东西已经涨的生疼，但是刚才因为顾忌到可能会被注意到早就已经醒了，一直没敢动，依然是侧卧着背对着撒加。  
身后的撒加刚才翻了个身，现在那均匀平稳的呼吸淡淡的吹在加隆的后颈，对他本来就焦躁难耐的身体更是火上浇油般的撩拨。  
真是服了撒加了，他在心里想，这一对折腾成这个样子，他居然还能睡的这么香。  
对面床那两个结合在一起运动中的身体让加隆咽下口口水的同时在心里也暗暗惊讶，真看不出来前代老二平时那种沉默寡言对他哥百依百顺的性格，到了床上居然这么暴烈。  
每一块肌肉都蕴含着随时可能崩裂的力量，不知疲倦一样的掠夺着怀里比他瘦不少的哥哥阿斯普洛斯，看似狂暴的动作却能感觉到到无限温柔和爱惜，而平时高傲自负的让加隆时常磨牙的阿斯普洛斯此时则一脸失神的表情，忘我的享受着快感，他的皮肤白皙，和弟弟德弗特洛斯那黝黑发亮的皮肤贴在一起形成了鲜明的对比，两个人贴的是那么近，似乎中间的界限都要融合了。  
真是人不可貌相啊，加隆心想，颐指气使的前代老大也有这么任人欺负的时候，想到这里，他忍不住想笑，心里一股邪火燃烧的更厉害了。  
突然他的耳边一热，撒加特有的清新气息在他的耳边萦绕，一个声音凉凉的响起：别人家的哥哥，有这么好看么？  
这个人，他醒了，居然一直在装睡。  
多么恶劣，我一直在这里忍的好辛苦他居然一直在装睡看着我在这边忍耐，加隆愤愤的转过身去在昏暗的卧室灯光里看着撒加那对含笑的眼睛。  
你很过分，加隆小声的说。  
看你看的那么认真，我那里好意思打搅你。撒加在被子里面的手伸到加隆两腿之间，轻轻的弹了一下。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，这是属于撒加的，标志性的邀约动作。


	3. Chapter 3

加隆心跳骤然加快，一是因为撒加那挑逗性十足的舔嘴唇的动作，二是因为撒加那修长的手指已经握住了他早就坚硬如铁的欲望。  
背后依然是让人脸红心跳的肉体撞击声，低低的压抑的呻吟声。  
逆着光的撒加眯起眼睛看着加隆，手指缓缓的移动着，若即若离的挑逗着，看着加隆皱着眉头一脸隐忍的压抑着自己的声音他毫不客气的加大了动作的力度。  
兴奋至极的身体怎么能扛得住这么直接的刺激，加隆一哆嗦差点就交代在撒加的手里，他用力的深呼吸着让自己冷静，如果今天晚上这么快就被弄到射出来，简直要被取笑到天荒地老。  
他恨恨的看着撒加，撒加的注意力很明显并没有在自己的弟弟身上，他的目光越过加隆的肩头瞄着另外一张床上黏在一起的那一对。  
我在问你一遍，撒加的手指依然没有松开，别人家的哥哥，有那么好看么？  
灯光下的阿斯普洛斯前辈确实非常赏心悦目，尤其是平日里矜持高傲的他此时沉溺于情欲不能自拔的投入表情，更是让人血脉偾张。  
比弟弟要小一圈的他此时坐在德弗特洛斯的腿上，白皙的皮肤上泛起红晕，他尽可能的分开双腿扭动着腰迎合身下的动作，狂乱的接吻，然后时不时从哪热吻里挣脱出来长长的喘一口气。  
撒加觉得浑身热的都要燃烧起来。  
其实他早就醒了，这种环境下如果还能安心一觉睡到天亮，真是对不起黄金圣斗士的战士本职。  
不过他一直犹犹豫豫的不知道是翻过身去偷偷看个痛快好呢，还是背对着两位前辈听听声音就好，毕竟他也没想到这两人能这么情难自制，所以只好先裹着被子装睡，一边听着两位前辈小声的对话和身体摩擦的声音，一边暗自在脑海里勾勒出一幕幕香艳的镜头。  
一边听着，一边不可自制的身体起了反应。  
加隆居然睡的这么死？真有点难以置信啊……他缓缓的调整着自己的呼吸，任凭房间里的声音变的越发夸张，直到身边的加隆在被子下面动了一动，滚烫的后背贴在了他的后背上，他差点就笑出了声。  
原来双生子的感应永远不会说谎，他醒了，他也醒了。  
一种想看看加隆到底会怎样的心情让撒加继续忍着笑躺在那里，感觉到从后背传过来的越来越高的体温和激动的战栗，恶作剧的心情愈甚，于是他装作不经意的翻身，让自己的手正好搭在加隆的腰间，嘴唇正对着加隆毛茸茸的后颈，漫不经心的吹了口气。  
加隆的身体激灵了一下，瞬间深呼吸的声音，吞咽口水的声音听的非常清楚。  
对面床上的香艳镜头也看的更清楚了。  
第一次这么近距离的看见两位平时就毫不掩饰对彼此依赖之情前辈热烈的做爱，或者说第一次看见别人在面前这样做，视觉上的刺激和心理上的冲击，简直难以描述。  
从阿斯普洛斯哽咽着在弟弟的手里射出来开始，一直到德弗特洛斯几乎是强硬的把阿斯普洛斯抱起来放在腿上让他慢慢坐下去，德弗特洛斯每一下动作都透露着不容拒绝的占有欲，一边用力的顶入深处，一边在他的哥哥的耳边细语非常羞耻的情话。  
哥哥里面热到快要让我融化了。  
我最喜欢听的就是哥哥的呻吟声了。  
想要我咬你的乳头吗，想要吗？  
……  
撒加的手在无意识中握的更紧了，  
因为激动，因为欲望，也因为手中那火热物体良好的触感。  
过度的刺激让加隆整个人都要弓起来了，这种时候他的哥哥还在云游天外，不可忍，他也不打算在忍下去，反正隔壁床那一对已经完全把他俩当空气，他还何必把自己的存在感看的那么重？  
索性用力一掀被子，直接蒙过头去，把两个人包裹在黑暗之中。  
没有光，世界上又只剩下他们俩。  
他抓住撒加的手腕，又向下按了一按：你在吃醋？  
看的开心吗？撒加笑了，气息却变的沉重，被子下面黑暗狭小的空间里，热度上升。  
不知道是谁先主动的，两个人抱在了一起，肢体交缠，用力的摩擦，挤压，但这么做并没有缓解身体的饥渴，反倒让动作幅度越发的大。   
加隆窃窃私语：听见前代老二说的那些话了嘛？他们可真会玩。  
撒加把加隆搂进怀里：我们自愧不如啊你说是不是？  
他的嘴唇正贴着加隆的耳朵，轻声细语的说话，热气，湿气，声音隐隐约约的挑逗，他的一只腿已经勾了上来，手抚摸着加隆的后背，顺着脊椎从下向上摸到加隆的后颈处揉捏着，加隆嗤嗤的笑：是忍不住了么？难得这么主动啊你。  
撒加笑，忍不住的人明明是你啊。  
哎？  
突然之间加隆发现自己已经被撒加稳稳的压在身下，刚才勾在身上的那条长腿此时正好把他的两腿分开，撒加一撑起身，把两个人身上的被子都扔到了一边。  
空气突然变得充足，耳边那让人脸红的声音也听得更加清楚。  
那两个人……还没有做完啊？  
加隆忍不住的瞟了旁边一眼，这一眼让他血管差点爆裂，两位前代双子就在刚才他们蒙在被子里的时候换了个姿势。  
阿斯普洛斯趴在床上，蓝色的长发凌乱的洒落在他的肩膀和后背，看不见他脸上的表情，两个摞在一起的枕头把他紧翘的臀部高高垫起，跪在他身后的德弗特洛斯扣住哥哥的手腕，一边有节奏的撞击着他的身体，一边压下去和扭过脸的哥哥接吻。  
一只手把加隆的下巴扭了过来，被压的动弹不得的加隆这才注意到撒加的居高临下的眼神。  
好看吗？  
我没……  
撒加重重的往下坐了一下，坐的加隆龇牙咧嘴：你在用力点我就被你废掉了！  
废了就废了吧，对我来说也没什么所谓。  
修长的手指在加隆脖颈处抚摸着，脆弱致命的地方，却格外的敏感，加隆甩了甩头，抱住撒加的腰干脆利索的扒下他的睡裤，向前一送。  
那已经翘起来的性器直挺挺的对着他的脸，他笑着，三分陪好，七分调戏：你说的对，反正还有这里可以让你舒服。  
他柔软灵活的舌头舔了一下，立刻就听到刚才还面色不善的撒加发出了一声短促的呻吟。  
还不错吧？加隆拍了拍他哥的屁股，别一时激动坐在我胸口上，真会出人命的。  
他没有留给撒加反驳的机会，继续卖力的服侍着嘴里的东西，撒加只要一低头就能看见自己性器沾满了口水在他弟弟的嘴里进出着，他喘着气，飞快的解开了自己的睡衣扣子。  
光滑的皮肤在昏黄的灯光下有着近乎透明琥珀一样的颜色，起伏的胸口泛起一丝微红，加隆的手顺着撒加紧致的腰线抚摸着，找到他胸前的亮点用指尖掐了一下，这一下让撒加浑身一抖一声高了好几度的呻吟脱口而出。  
肯定会被听见了，潜意识里不愿意面对的事实还是跳出来提醒了他。  
他情不自禁的看向了对面的床，正对上阿斯普洛斯那对和他一样美丽深邃的蓝眼睛在望着他，热血涌上面颊，他不知道此时是该说点什么还是装作完全没看见那位正在同样享受快乐的前辈。  
阿斯普洛斯的眼睛里带着水汽，和平日的冷淡矜持比，此时的他多了很多温柔，他的眼神是迷茫的，享受的，毫不顾忌的。  
甚至，是带着欣赏的眼神来看着他的晚辈们和他作着一样的事情。  
知道会有这一幕出现，和真的到了这一幕里。   
惊讶，羞耻，不安，自甘堕落和莫名的刺激融合在一起反倒让他的血液更多的涌向下身，他移开眼神看着身下的加隆，加隆的眼神带着得意的笑，吸吮的更加用力了。  
他的手指不安分的顺着臀瓣滑了进去，触摸到后穴的入口，轻轻刮蹭。  
熟悉的酥麻感觉从脊椎处升腾而起，撒加窘迫的微微弓起了后背，想要后撤，已经开始有点断线的大脑里在想着：不会要这样就在前辈面前射出来吧……两位前辈啊？  
隔壁床上的两位前辈已经激烈到要把床撞散在墙上了。  
德弗特洛斯的额头满是汗水，他把哥哥的腰从床上捞了起来，一只手握住哥哥的左手腕，另一只手在握住哥哥的性器配合着腰部猛烈的动作，他没有在多说话，只是像一只交配中的黑色猫科动物一样猛的咬住了哥哥的后颈处，像是在宣告所有权，而他的哥哥阿斯普洛斯则头向后仰去，浑身颤抖，发出断断续续高亢的叫声。  
这是多么酣畅淋漓，野兽一样的性爱。  
这极度愉悦的声音也鼓舞了加隆，他最后狠狠的吮吸了一口，在撒加几乎要高潮的刹那停了下来，他撑身而起，把一时没反应过来的撒加推倒在床。   
德弗特洛斯瘫软在他的哥哥身上，两个人搂在一起喘息着，目光却不约而同的望向了他们的晚辈。  
撒加满脸红晕摔倒在乱成一团的被子里，屋子里的隐约的疯狂气息让他腿软。  
It’s show time . 加隆说。


	4. Chapter 4

接下来的事情，顺理成章的已经演习过无数遍，但加隆依然希望自己可以做的更好，不仅仅是为了他和撒加之间的感受，更是因为，那两位前辈亲身现场演绎了什么叫做放肆大胆，百无禁忌。  
太过火辣，太过刺激，在深夜，在异国的陌生的房间里，那个叫底线的东西已经不知道什么时候被沉入水底，反之浮起来的是一种好胜的心情。  
想要做的更好，想要给对方更好的感受，想要让上代双子座也看看……男人奇妙的比较心理。  
他看着衣衫半褪发丝凌乱的撒加，血液里的侵略性瞬间沸腾，冷静冷静，加隆，他对自己说默默的说，越是这种时候越是要慢条斯理。  
就，从撒加的后颈开始吧，那是他最敏感的地方，每次亲吻的时候他都会缩着脖子嘴里含含糊糊的求饶。  
加隆凑了过去，手指触到了撒加的发丝。  
阿斯普洛斯趴在枕头上，猫一样的眼睛眯着，看着对面床上的这一幕。  
蠢货，他在心里暗自发笑，加隆居然还没发现气氛有什么不对吗？  
从加隆说出 It’s show time 这句话的那一刻，撒加的蓝眼睛里就在激烈疯狂的变换着情绪。  
一个在高潮边缘被强制中断的男人的恼火和面对被打破的心照不宣的局面的尴尬，还有加隆那种自以为是的表演人格突然出现的恨铁不成钢。  
加隆眼前突然晃了一下，在反过神来，他哥正带着让他感觉不妙的熟悉笑容居高临下的看着他笑，是的，居高临下。  
加隆整个人被撒加一手撂倒，然后瞬间被压制在床上，手腕被扣住，腿也被压住，像一个茫然的昆虫黏在了虫网上。  
撒加，你……欲火还没退却，更强烈的危机感瞬间袭击了全身，下巴被捏住往上抬了抬，撒加的嘴唇贴了上来。  
唔唔唔，加隆知道大事不好了，他今晚好像作死作过头了。  
占有欲极强的吻，搅的加隆头晕眼花几近窒息，最后撒加终于放开了他的嘴唇，却没有放过他的下巴。  
他们的鼻尖摩擦在一起，撒加的手伸进加隆的衣服里面，不急不慢的摸索着，加隆因为紧张和不知所措微微发抖，当然，他也很激动。  
撒加的这一面，他见的并不多，但是每次都会有如同洗了热水澡一样焕然一新的感受。  
他甚至有点期待的，忐忑的，看着他的哥哥，问：  
喂……弱弱的开口，你怎么啦？  
撒加玩味的眼神让他心里更没底了。  
It’s show time ,撒加的手停在了一个地方，加隆倒吸一口气，你说的哦？  
撒加的手指修长，掌心柔软，刚才折腾了半天手上还出了些汗，贴在皮肤上涩涩的热热的那指尖似乎都饱胀着能从指尖感受到心脏跳动的节奏。  
加隆已经顾不得想这么多了。  
不要……太快……他被撒加激烈的动作弄的两眼都是泪花，撒加握的太紧了，又没有润滑，刚开始的几下真是疼的脚都直蹬床单，但是很快这种疼就变成了火辣辣的直冲头皮的爽，直接的让他一点思考的空间都没有。他像脱水的鱼一样挣扎了几下之后就被撒加按平在床上，只剩下发出一声高过一声呻吟的力气。  
德弗特洛斯的手滑过他哥哥的肩头，滑入床单下面。  
咱们在看一会，老二。阿斯普洛斯目不转睛的盯着对面。  
好了好了好，加隆连连求饶，他挣扎不开，只能用嘴说话，整个人都冒出一层汗，绷紧了身体在撒加手里颤抖着。  
在一下，就一下。  
他怎么可能不知道对面那一对此时都看的两眼发亮，就等他崩溃这一刻。  
但是顾不得那么多了，现在让他停下来，他想死的心都有。  
撒加的嘴唇带着熟悉的清新味道，他的舌头舔过口腔的黏膜，带来骨髓里滋生的酥养。  
不同于刚才的激烈霸道，这个吻十分温柔，像初恋情人那样的长吻。  
柔情百转，回味悠长。  
撒加撤出了他的手。  
加隆哆哆嗦嗦瞪着眼睛看着他哥。  
撒加在加隆的鼻尖上浅浅咬了一口，笑：刚才是前戏甜点，现在是正餐时间。  
两个人的衣服瞬间就都被撒加扯了下来，他手里拿着不知道什么时候从哪里摸出来的润滑剂笑吟吟的看着加隆：考虑的很周到。  
加隆苦笑，这明明是临睡前他偷偷带上床的。  
他的完美计划：趁半夜那两位前辈都睡着了，就哄着撒加悄悄和他做一次，体验一下有别人在场不能出声的刺激。  
撒加一手把加隆翻了过来顺便低下头咬了咬他的耳垂：别人家的哥哥，看的开心吗？  
他在吃醋。  
加隆的脸被扭向另一面床，正对上两对精神抖擞的眼睛，德弗特洛斯还稍微掩饰了下好奇的目光，微微低头，阿斯普洛斯靠在弟弟身上冲加隆挑了挑眉毛。  
湿热的舌头舔过耳垂，脖子，肩膀。  
撒加身上的沐浴露的味道，洗发水的味道，荷尔蒙的味道。  
顾不了那么多了。  
撒加的胸肌贴着他的后背膝盖蹭着他的大腿修长的手指沾满了润滑剂滑到他的身体里。  
被看着就被看着吧。  
灵巧的舌尖钻入他的耳朵里，吹着气，浑身热的要爆炸，他的哥哥又在他的耳边问：别人家的哥哥，有这么好看吗？  
我不知道，你快进来。  
身体被缓缓的打开被填满的每一个瞬间，快感强烈到让指尖都麻痹，来自身后的压迫感和体内的被征服的感觉让人颤抖，撒加无论什么时候都是温柔的，哪怕这温柔并不妨碍他此时把加隆的两只手又一次扣在床上。  
进到最深处，停一下，他又问：刚才是不是一直都在看呢？  
加隆的回答被用力的一下顶撞撞没了音。  
你喜欢前辈身体的那里呢？  
全部抽离的空虚感瞬间又变成了被彻底充实的惊喜。  
还是说你觉得那个姿势很刺激想要和我试一试？  
每一次似乎都比上一次更深，身体在要坏掉了和喜悦的迎接这种崩溃中失控。  
要融化了。  
世界在晃动中失去了边界，断断续续的只剩下撒加在他耳边的低语。  
你那里好紧，好热。  
你喜欢我这样对你是吧？  
加隆用几乎啜泣的声音努力的回答：  
我喜欢  
我喜欢哥哥啊。


	5. Chapter 5

德弗特洛斯缓缓的从哥哥的身体里撤了出来，柔软湿润的肠壁像是带着吸力一样恋恋不舍的包裹着他让他不忍离去，他还想要，还想要更多。  
黏稠的体液随着动作从两个人结合的位置流了出来，顺着被撞击的发红的大腿内侧流到了床单上，阿斯普洛斯满足的叹了一口气，紧绷的身体放松下来瘫软在床上，他凌乱的蓝色长发散落在肩头，德弗特洛斯细心的理顺那些头发在哥哥的肩膀上轻吻着。  
哥哥……要去洗个澡吗？  
如果可以，他还想在做一次，只是阿斯普洛斯可能会不太喜欢现在床上这乱七八糟的环境。  
隔壁床传来的压抑不住的呻吟声，那是熟悉又陌生的，男人在被另一个人的嘴唇和舌头伺候的极度愉悦的时候发出的声音。  
撒加仰躺在床上，腰下面垫着一个枕头，他那布满口水痕迹的腹部皮肤在灯光下带着迷乱的色泽，他双手紧紧抓着身下的床单，身体随着那埋在他两腿之间的加隆的头部的动作上下扭动，被大大分开的两条长腿时不时的抽搐一下想要合拢又被很过分的按在两边。  
已经很努力的咬紧嘴唇不要发出太夸张的声音，毕竟……隔壁的床上还有两位前辈在那里，可是每次他发出支支吾吾的呻吟时都会被加隆很坏心眼的加大口腔内吮吸的力度，舌尖沿着顶端用力的绕圈，让他止不住的倒抽着冷气。  
加隆的左手伸过来，和他的左手十指相扣，加隆的右手在大腿外侧游离着，若即若离的抚摸着。  
里应外合。  
刚才两位前辈那激烈到让人不好意思听下去的动作安静了下来，屋子里面只剩下加隆认真用力的带着口水吮吸的声音。  
被一阵一阵涌上来的快感冲击的昏头转向的大脑突然想起来刚才看到的一幕幕，阿斯普洛斯前辈那湿润的眼神和享受的表情，还有他们紧握在一起的手。  
也许平时他们单独在一起的时候会做更多羞耻的，不可言说的让人浮想联翩的动作。  
难以遏制的想象如同火上浇油，让身体变的更加敏锐，快感放大，血液逆流，明明这种时候不该想到别人，越是不想去想，脑海里各种羞耻的幻想就越多。  
平日里被压抑着的潜意识争先恐后的涌出来，迷迷糊糊中，抓住他两个手腕的人变成了两位前辈，一左一右在他的身边，他们按住了他的手腕，他们看着加隆埋头在他两腿之间……  
高潮来临的时候整个人如同失去了重力一样漂浮在异次元空间，有那么短暂又漫长的一刻大脑无法思考，眼前发白，绷直了的双腿紧紧的夹住加隆的头，加隆不得已稍微用了些力气才按住他那几乎浑身都在抽搐的哥哥。  
这么激烈的反应，并不是特别多见。  
加隆擦掉嘴边被溅上的体液，回过头看了看隔壁床上靠在一起的两个人，看来是有两位前辈在的情况下让哥哥格外的兴奋呢。  
侧卧倚靠在弟弟身边的阿斯普洛斯微微抬起下颚，他回身搂过德弗特洛斯的头，吻着弟弟的嘴唇。  
似乎大家都已经默认彼此是更加助兴的美好存在了呢，既然如此，不然彻底好好享受一下。  
而且，他的大腿已经感觉到德弗特洛斯那又一次挺立起来的欲望紧贴在哪里。  
加隆……他的哥哥在叫他的名字，嗓音有些沙哑，带着点点高潮后的乏力。  
撒加理了理自己散乱的额发，一幅似睡非睡慵懒的表情。  
怎么了，你累了吗？加隆沾着撒加体液的手悄悄的滑进了撒加的两腿之间。  
不，撒加曲起膝盖蹭着加隆的腰：我还以为你就打算到此为止了呢。  
他的手指顺着加隆的脖子一路勾勒下来在小腹部画了个圈，拨弄着加隆硬硬的挺立起来的性器，闲闲的说：之前我还从来没注意过……你那里体毛的颜色好像比我的深……啊？  
他小小的惊呼一声。  
加隆的手指借着体液的润滑已经探进去第一个关节，在里面不怀好意的转动着：我要是现在停下来，你是不是会杀了我？  
撒加轻喘着，用手肘支起上半身，垂下眼睛看着加隆挤进自己身体的第二根手指：你要是现在停下来……我就把你的腰坐到断为止。  
啊，加隆笑着抽出手指，拽住撒加的脚踝把他拽向自己：那就……坐上来好了？  
和自己同样身高体重的哥哥坐到大腿上，还是有那么些压力的，撒加的头发垂落在加隆的肩膀上撩的人心里发痒，他捏着撒加的臀部埋头在他的胸口像猫一样蹭着脸。  
撒加扶起他的脸舔着他的耳朵：怎么，是不是打算回去之后狂吃狂练和前辈一样比自己的哥哥胖上十几斤才有安全感？  
嘘……加隆笑的肩膀发抖，前辈们会听见……  
看了一眼此时被阿斯普洛斯压在身下吻的天昏地暗的德弗特洛斯，撒加摇了摇头，不会的，他们现在什么也听不见。  
心照不宣的时刻，再也没有人废话了。  
被那火热柔软的肠道紧紧包裹住的感觉真是美妙到要升天，更何况坐在身上的那个人正自己掌握着节奏摇晃着身体，他身体的每一块肌肉都随着动作流畅的波动着，皮肤细腻光滑，随着动作的幅度变的越来越热，加隆搂紧撒加的腰迎合着他的动作，他抬头，看见撒加眼里有着无数的星星在闪烁。  
你好热啊……他狂乱的吻着兄长的脖颈，肩头和前胸因为兴奋而发红的皮肤，像是想要汲取那皮肤里热的快要蒸发出来的水汽一样埋头在上面。  
撒加的手指在加隆的后背摸索着，宽阔的肩膀到骤然收紧的腰线，还有那因为正在用力而绷紧臀部肌肉，他确实很热，热到自己都觉得自己要融化了，身体内部的核心被不断摩擦撞击引发快感让他觉的腿脚发软 ，支撑不住。  
两只刚才搂着他的腰的手臂穿过大腿下面，还没反应过来，整个人就被调了个方向，从刚才面对面的跨座变成了背对着加隆坐在了他的腿上，刚刚因为改变姿势而抽离的坚硬的性器又一次借着体液的润滑顶了进来。  
猝不及防的一下子进到最深处带来的冲击感让人眼前发花，定了定神看到所面对的才更让人窘迫的想要缩成一团。  
阿斯普洛斯那修长的双腿正搭在弟弟的肩膀上，随着动作起伏着，白色的皮肤和形状优美的脚踝看上去格外显眼，只是撒加看不见他的脸，因为德弗特洛斯正站在床边的地上用力的撞击着哥哥的身体，这么直接赤裸裸的看着双子座前辈德弗特洛斯不着片缕的身体和那随着动作不断收缩的臀部肌肉，撒加只觉得热血哄的一下子涌了上来。  
在怎么放得开，在前辈面前还是想要保持着一定礼数的撒加实在无法面对这样的挑战。  
他挣扎着想要跳下地，却被加隆死死搂住用力向上一顶，身体里最柔软的地方被毫不留情的戳到之后还被顶住不停的碾压，除了脚还能踩到柔软的地毯上，身体唯一的支点就是结合在一起的部位， 欲望的前端被手握住阻止了随时可能到来的爆发，胸前的两点还被肆意的玩弄，仅存的一点点理智瞬间灰飞烟灭，还要分出一点点意识去回答加隆不断在他的耳边提出的问题。  
哥哥你看到了什么啊？  
你觉得是他们的姿势好还是我们的姿势好？  
你想让我快一些还是慢一些……  
我觉得哥哥的声音比阿斯普洛斯前辈的还好听呢……  
只记得自己断断续续勉强的回答了这些问题，但具体回答了些什么，撒加已经记不清楚了，他只记得最后射出来的时候整个人如同被抽干了那一刻，还有加隆大汗淋漓倒在他身边时那如同岩浆一样滚烫的体温。  
两位前辈做了些什么他已经不想在关注，只是顺手把加隆揽了过来两个人裹在乱成一团的床单里坠入了睡神的怀抱。  
真是一个无梦之夜。  
第二天早晨，撒加任凭加隆揉着眼睛表示抗议还是把他从床上拎起来，让他早点洗漱和自己下去吃早餐，看了下那依然搂在一起好梦正酣的两位前辈，撒加想着经过这荒唐的一夜今天晚上终于可以分开在不同的房间了。  
不过……他看着对面哈欠连天的加隆心里暗暗的想，昨天晚上的刺激，还真是让人回味无穷啊。  
早餐吃到一半的时候，气定神闲容光焕发穿着衬衣马甲的阿斯普洛斯和穿着黑色衬衣的德弗特洛斯走了过来，坐在了为他们留着的位置上。  
早上好，前辈，撒加装出什么都没发生的样子：昨天晚上睡的好吗？  
加隆差点把嘴里的咖啡笑喷出去，但他低下头，忍住了。  
能做圣域教皇的真的不是普通人，我哥就是这么厉害，他对自己说。  
很好，阿斯普洛斯点点头，顺便向自己的咖啡里连加4块方糖。  
喔，他想起了什么一样放下了手里的杯子和托盘：我们 已经把房卡更新了！  
德弗特洛斯掏出了四张房卡放在桌子上，是两个连号的房间，在撒加伸手去拿之前，阿斯普洛斯把其中的两张房卡交换了一下。  
前代双子座露出了那被大家一直点评为目中无人的自信笑容。  
最起码要保证有一个房间是有舒适干净的床可以睡觉的，你们说是嘛？


End file.
